The Destiny Of One
by ForCamelot
Summary: The lost Princess of Camelot has returned and with power she does not wish to wield, feared by her father yet loved by her people, can she protect Camelot and it's people whilst fighting her own destiny? Arthur/Gwen Merlin/Morgana
1. Chapter 1

"Nimueh"

"My Lady, how long it has been." The silence that followed was long and held with baited breath, those surrounding the confrontation confused, not sure what was going on between the girl they thought they knew and the stranger in the ripped dress. It was a strange sight, the two stood metres apart, eyes staring directly at each other. Still the silence wore on, the pink lips of the high priestess curled into a cold smirk.

"I want back what is mine!" Her eyes blazed in anger.

"Wouldn't be easier to just kill me?" The girl, stayed strong, poised ready for an attack, yet seemingly not afraid of the intimidating woman who stood before her.

"Oh, your death is rapidly approaching but I would not want to pass the opportunity of a battle, let us see what you can do with my magic. MY MAGIC! That's what you stole, but you already knew that, did you not?"

"I did not steal anything Nimueh; it is you who caused this, your need for revenge is what lost you most of your magic, because you still have it don't you. Your magic, you wouldn't come here if you didn't." The smirk was wiped from the face of Nimueh but before she could act on her anger a new voice piped up.

"Jane, what's going on, who is she?" It was then that Nimueh took real notice of the audience that had gathered, at least one hundred people were surrounding them, although there was a group of about twenty at the front who seemed the most frightened, not for themselves but for the girl they thought they knew.

"Are these your new friends? They don't know you very well do they, what was that she called you? Jane wasn't it? They don't even know your real name. I suppose it won't matter anymore, soon enough you will be dead and no more than a distant memory. Although, they could be a lot of fun, watching them run could be fun, maybe some target practice? After all, everyone loves _playing with fire_." With the last words the smirk returned to her lips but the still unnamed girl just began to get angry, she could feel the power building up inside of her.

"You won't touch them, they have done nothing, and they have no part in this."

"No? I suppose I'll just have to make do with the look on your father's face when he finds you, well your body anyway. It will break him, his only daughter, dead; by my hand as well. Poor, poor Uther, how will he ever survive?"

With a scream the girl began to glow and her eyes flashed gold, the eyes of Nimueh also lit up briefly before falling as the wall of magical power surged towards her, there was light, light everywhere before she exploded into nothing, that was the last image that the girls eyes saw before she collapsed to the floor and everything went black.

The brush of the wind on her skin was the first thing the Girl felt when she awoke from her unconscious state. The next thing was the hard and damp ground beneath her, fallen twigs from the tree's dug into her back as she opened her eyes and gazed around. Surrounded by the somewhat familiar site of tall green tress the girl gasped.

"I'm back? Am I really back?" She questioned herself, her voice only a whisper as it caressed the silence, it was then she heard the groan of pain from behind her. She span round, falling to her knees at what lay before her.

"No, you can't be here, how did you get here?" Her question was met with no answer as the boy she spoke to got to his feet, holding his head as he glanced around quickly, his eyes stilled as he caught sight of the girls kneeling figure.

"Jane? Where are we? What happened back there?" He spoke slowly, as if talking to a young child; she didn't look up, just stayed on the ground crying softly into her hands

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" She moaned before strong arms wrapped around her in a comforting hug, she flinched but didn't pull away.

Before long both were stood looking around.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think I might be home, well partly anyway, I'm not entirely sure where we are exactly."

"What do you mean home? Why aren't we still in London, how did we get here?"

"It's difficult to explain, I'm sorry, but I don't think you can get back, something must have gone wrong." Her pale blue eyes softened as she looked at him in pity.

"Jane, what aren't you telling me? I don't understand!" The girl turned to him.

"Well to start, my name isn't Jane, its Emelin. Basically, here, where we are now is hundreds of years in your past, this is my home, it's where I was born- this time anyway. I come from a place called Camelot. In your time- the future, magic is the thing of fairy tales, here magic is very much real. And banned on pain of death in Camelot. The woman who came to find me was the woman who took me to your time, her name is Nimueh, she is what we call a sorceress, what you might call a witch, and a powerful one. Something went wrong and I ended up with her power. When I killed her, something bought me back her, bringing you with me." The girl- Emelin looked sheepishly towards the still unnamed boy who stayed silent for a moment before doubling over in laughter.

"You're joking right, honestly, what's happening?" Emelin just shook her head at the boy apologetically.

"You're not joking are you?" The laughter stopped and silence once again filled the air between them.

"No, I'm sorry, but we really have to go, it will get dark soon and I don't know where we are." Without waiting for a reply, Emelin turned and began to walk away, her companion following her.

The sharp branches of the trees and bushes caught on their hair and clothes, scraping their skin. The silence between the two young travellers made the journey seem much longer than it really was, but when the sun began to drop and the sky began to darken the two halted by the side of a stream. Emelin bent down by the side and began to cup the water in both hands, after drinking enough to rehydrate her she stood again, the boy who had remained standing spoke for the first time in hours.

"Is that water safe to drink?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Most likely, and even if it isn't it's all we've got. So drink, we'll have to stay here for the night, and hope no one finds us." The boy stayed where he was; almost ready to argue before realising it wasn't a battle he would win and knelt down to drink from the stream before joining Emelin on the ground.

She turned to face him with a cheeky smile on her face.

"You don't know how to light a fire by any chance do you?" It was then he realised that in the time he had been drinking she had collected a small amount of firewood, and now a small mound of sticks were clustered together in front of the two.

"I should know how to do it but I'm never the one who has to light the fire, it's always been done for me."

"No, I don't know how to light a fire, why do we need a fire?" At the boys question she smiled and gestured towards him.

"Well do you want to freeze tonight?" It was only then he noticed that he was shivering in the cool breeze of the forest, the thin clothes both of them were wearing weren't helping keep them warm now the temperatures had dropped.

"Well, how hard can it be?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really surprised when I looked on my account and found out I had 70 views within a couple of hours of posting, it doesn't sound like much but thank you for that, really. I would really love to hear your opinion on this story whether it's positive or negative. I hope you enjoy this chapter; things should start to become clearer about who the characters are now. **

With a shriek of frustration Emelin threw the two pieces of stone behind her, the still unlit mound of sticks sat still on the ground, almost mocking her in their stillness. As her anger grew at the inanimate objects the boy sighed.

"Maybe we should just forget about the fire and get some sleep?" His statement trailed into a question as her icy blue eyes turned on him in a glare that would make even the bravest man flinch.

"I'm freezing and if we don't start a fire soon then before the sun rises again we'll both have frozen to death." Hey eyes whipped back around to what was meant to be their fire, as she did this, her eyes flashed gold and flames sprung up from the dry sticks.

Emelin leant backwards in shock, eyes wide and scared as the boy whose gasp had been nearly inaudible over the crackling of the orange flames.

"Y-your eyes-" He stammered "they were gold!"

"That couldn't have been me! I can't still have magic, I'm back home, everything's normal again, it wasn't me, I don't have magic!" She was trying to reassure herself but looked towards the confused boy for confirmation.

"It was you; your eyes flashed gold, that isn't exactly normal. You must have magic" The silence between the two carried on for an eternity before Emelin spoke.

"Come on, we've got a long day tomorrow, we need to sleep, we'll deal with this small problem when we have to." No more words were exchanged between the two as they lay on the floor and tried to get some rest, not used to the uncomfortable forest floor, neither slept well that night.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

When the two woke in the morning few words were exchanged, tired, hungry and aching, they set of hoping that today would be the day they would find their way back to Camelot. They had been walking for hours, occasionally speaking when they heard the sound of horses and men talking, they were walking along the edge of a steep drop when they heard the noises, Emelin immediately pulled herself and the boy to the ground, not knowing if these people were friend or foe.

"Stay here, don't move or make a sound" She hissed at him before crawling forwards on her stomach to get a better look over the drop and at the people below.

The familiar red and gold of Camelot was the first thing she noticed, the brightly coloured capes that belonged to the knights of Camelot were a welcome sight to her. She next noticed the curled blonde hair of the knight she had known her whole life.

"Leon…" She whispered to herself, a smile breaking out on her face as she stood quickly. This movement had the boy who lay patiently on the ground glaring at Emelin.

"What are you doing?" He hissed but she ignored him as she shouted down to the knights.

"Sir Leon!" The man in question turned at the sound of his name, as did the rest of the knights.

"My Lady?" Emelin grinned and turned to face the boy who had now stood; she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to run after her. It took them mere moments to travel down the hill towards the awaiting knights who bowed their heads as she came to a stop before them.

"Sir Leon, you have no idea how good it feels to see a familiar face." He and all the other knights laughed as her obvious joy was displayed on her face.

"Well the king will be glad you're back; in the months you've been missing there hasn't been a day where we have stopped searching for you." Before Emelin could reply another voice broke into the conversation.

"I mean no offense by this but, why would the _king_ care about _you_?" The boy spoke, stepping forward, Emelin closed her eyes and shook her head as she heard the sound of swords being drawn from the belts of the knights, when she opened her eyes she noticed the point of Leon's sword was already pointing towards the boy's chest.

"How dare you speak about her in that way, I should run you through where you stand!" The boys deep brown eyes widened in fear, the glare of the older and much stronger knight was frightening.

"Sir Leon, please don't. He doesn't know who I am yet." Emelin's hand rested on the forearm of the knight until he lowered the sword and stowed it away back in his belt, the other knights following his example.

"What do you mean 'Who you are'?" Emelin took a deep breath before staring the boy deep in the eyes.

"I am Emelin Ygraine Pendragon, Daughter of Kind Uther Pendragon and second in line for the throne of Camelot." Her voice took on a regal tone that any long serving queen would be proud of.

"You're a princess?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I'm a princess, did I forget that part when I first introduced myself." She joked, she then gestured behind her where the knights of Camelot stood.

"The knights of Camelot are among the most trusted people in Camelot and I trust them with my life." She then gestured to the boy.

"Knights of Camelot, meet Carter. A _friend_ of mine." Her playful tone caught the attention of many of the knights; these men had known this girl for almost her entire life and would lay down their own lives to protect her, in return she treated each and every one of them like equals- like friends. Not that her father always approved though.

The princess turned to Sir Leon.

"How long will it take us to get back to Camelot?" She asked quietly.

"A few hours ride at the most My Lady, although we don't have enough horses for you, your friend and all of the knights here." Emelin merely shook her head.

"Then we must simply share, I'm sure you won't oppose sharing your horse with a princess for a few hours do you Leon? And I'm sure Carter can share with another knight, I must insist we travel as soon as possible Leon, I wish to see my home again." Leon knew any effort to change the young princess's mind would be a wasted one.

"Of course My Lady, we will leave immediately." Shouting orders to the other men it was not long before the boy-Carter was seated behind one of the younger knights and Emelin herself was sat behind Sir Leon, arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they set off with speed for Camelot.

**That was actually a really short chapter, then again I rarely write long chapters. I hope you enjoyed the chapter- please let me know if you did (or didn't) in a review.**

**Just to clarify the ages of the Characters:**

**Emelin: 15 Gwen: 20**

**Carter: 15 Arthur: 21**

**Merlin: 19**

**Morgana: 19**


End file.
